1864
by bellybilbil
Summary: "You should have met me in 1864. You'd have liked me." "I did... As a matter of fact, I did." DELENA - A twist on 2x22 "As I Lay Dying" :D LAST CHAPTER FINALLY UP!
1. Who He Was

1864

Pairings: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything related to Vampire Diaries

A/N: This story is a twist on the season two finale. Chapter one is pre-2x22. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Who He Was

o-o-o-o-o

"Elena…"

"Jer, we're going to that Gone with the Wind screening. That's it."

The younger Gilbert could only make a face as he and his sister stood in the living room of their eerily empty house… a reminder of the tragedy that took place. "I don't feel like going."

"Well, so do I. But we gotta keep living, Jer." A shaky sigh escaped Elena's lips as she forced a smile on her face. "But we should really try to continue living. Jenna wouldn't want us to fall apart. Besides, Caroline and Bonnie are preparing a picnic."

He ran a hand down his face. "Fine… I'll go."

"_We'll_ go." His sister corrected him. "Go and get some rest."

Jeremy knew better than to say no, feeling the urge to just sleep. He walked closer to his sister, dropping a kiss on the temple of her head. "Goodnight, 'Lena."

"Goodnight, Jer."

Elena stayed silent as she watched her brother head upstairs to get some sleep. Another sigh escaped her lips as she took the time to sit down on the sofa. In was during times when she was alone that she felt that gravity of Jenna's death weighing her shoulders. She and Jeremy had officially and permanently lost the last parental figure that they had. She knew full well that Jeremy was struggling with the loss, which was why she agreed to go to the Gone with the Wind screening in behalf of both of them. But everyone seemed to forget – or ignore – whose fault Jenna's death really was.

Elena blamed herself.

There were too many what ifs rushing in her mind as she sat there. What if she told Jenna sooner? What if she just died in that car crash so that Mystic Falls would be free from everything that was happening? What if Katherine was never the biggest manipulative and cunning bitch that she ever met? What if she never fell in love with Stefan? What if she never fell in love with Damon too?

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, willing the last thought to the back of her mind.

Now was not the time to think of the one painful commonality she had with Katherine.

Slowly opening her eyes, she fished for her phone inside her pocket. Checking the screen as soon as the gadget was in her hand, a frown made its way to her face as the screen informed her that she had no messages to read or missed calls to get back to. That was odd. By that time, Stefan would have left a message… the last of which she received about an hour earlier was about him attending the Gone with the Wind screening. The other odd thing about her very blank screen was that she had neither a call nor text from Damon. He would usually just call or text and pester the living daylights out of her… but she barely heard from him that day. He would be usually in her room by now.

Elena was on her feet as soon as she realized what she just thought about. Despite the fact that her mind was yelling at her that she shouldn't be anticipating and excited to see the _brother_ of the one she supposedly loved with everything she had, she ran up the stairs; her speed sending her long brown hair flying from her face. Nearly stumbling into her bedroom, Elena looked around with wide eyes for any signs of the blue eyed vampire. But she found none. She ran to her window – that window that Damon like entering – and found it open; the strong, cold wind hitting her face.

Damon wasn't here.

"Stupid…" She couldn't help but mutter to herself, hating how pathetic she probably seemed running to her room like that. He was probably busy drowning himself in bourbon or something. She didn't even wanna know.

Feeling the exhaustion taking its toll on her body, Elena climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. Right now she was more than willing to go somewhere where none of the things happening in her life mattered. She just wanted to peace and happiness. Closing her eyes, she wordless spoke to Jenna; knowing that she would hear her.

Then, sleep overcame.

o-o-o-o-o

Elena stirred in her sleep; her face giving away the fact that something was disturbing her slumber. She turned to one side and that's when she realized what the problem was. Her chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and Elena winced as the sunlight momentarily blinded her. But despite that, she couldn't help the gasp that spilled through her lips. She sat up almost in an instant, staring wide eye at her surroundings. Gone was the soft mattress… and so was her bed. Gone were the familiar walls and furniture of her bathroom. All she could see were grass, trees, clouds…

Where the hell was she?

She got up on her bare feet; her hands busying themselves with swatting the grass of her clothes and her hair. She took a few steps to whatever direction it was… obviously, she was in a forest of sorts. But there were so many forests in the world, she still couldn't figure out where exactly she was. Now that she thought about it... How did she even get there in the first place?

"I know you might think of me as someone too frank and rude but… who are you?"

That voice.

Elena turned and the sight that met her made her wonder if she was still close to being sane. Damon Salvatore stood a few feet away from her. It really was him with his jet black hair and ocean deep blue eyes. But Elena wasn't so sure because the person standing before her wasn't the all-black clothed, smirking, confident and overbearing Damon Salvatore she knew. He was…

"I-I'm sorry." She still couldn't quite believe her eyes. "But what year is it?"

A very non-black and conservative-clothed Damon looked at her funnily. "It's 1864, my lady."

1864.

Holy shit.

Elena was sure she had gone mental.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I ask…" Damon spoke hesitantly and it surprised her. The gesture was very so not like Damon. "What are you wearing? It's awfully… revealing."

Elena glanced down at the black tank top and denim shorts that served as her pajamas when she went to bed whenever it was. "Uh… I… You see, I'm an aspiring fashion designer? Yeah! That's it! And I – uh – made this. It's what I envisioned as the next generation clothing."

"You are very creative, my lady." He smiled at her. Elena's breath hitched in her throat. It was one of the rare times that she ever saw him genuinely smile. "My sincerest apologies for my negligence and rudeness, my lady… I was simply captivated by you. May I ask what your name is?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. The human Damon and vampire Damon were both very suave with women. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

Damon smiled broadly once more, walking over to where she stood nearly frozen in place. Gently and carefully taking her hand in his, he placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. "I'm Damon… Damon Salvatore. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." The long haired brunette blushed profusely under his intense gaze.

"I hope it's not too much if I ask… What are you doing here, Ms. Gilbert?" He asked.

"Please, call me Elena." His politeness and formality was close to driving her nuts. This really wasn't the Damon Salvatore she knew. "I… I'm here for a short trip. You see, my parents came to fix certain things that really don't interest me."

His beautiful blue eyes sparkled in delight. "I'm very sure I share the same sentiments with you when it comes to my father… So, Ms. Elena, you're here to save yourself from the cruelty of whatever boring thing your parents are currently occupied with?"

She couldn't help but giggle. He was very humorous. "If you put it that way, I suppose so."

"Well… Would you mind if I ask you to spend your precious time with me. You see, I practically memorize these forests. I'd like to show you a few things." He took in a deep breath of fresh air. "But, of course, it's only if you don't mind my boldness considering we just met."

Sure, she still wondered how on Earth she ended up in 1864 but the words slipped her mouth before she got the chance to think thoroughly about it. "I'd love to."

o-o-o-o-o

Please leave a review!


	2. The Reality of 1864

1864

Pairing: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything related to Vampire Diaries

A/N: This story is a twist on the season two finale. Chapter two is also pre-2x22. Enjoy!

I would like to thank jadedlily1478, keeka06, lina89, FatSams, delenadreamer, DeathDaisy, LittleFanGirl, MissDelena, delena123, EtherealDamon, and MrsDamonSalvatore98 for the reviews!

Chapter Two: The Reality of 1864

o-o-o-o-o

"Where are we going?"

"Patience is a virtue, my lady." The 1864 Damon did the eye thing that the Damon she knew usually did as he expertly guided her through the forest.

Elena wasn't sure if this version of Damon was aware at the effects of his gesture on her. "Please, just call me Elena."

"My apologies, Elena." He really was apologetic as he weaved them past a large tree. "Aren't you cold?"

"Uh…" The brunette had forgotten that she was very much close to naked, considering the clothing of 1864. "I am quite cold to be honest."

Without a moment's hesitation, he took off his morning coat. Pausing in his steps, Damon gently draped his coat over her shoulders. "That should keep you warm."

Elena smiled as the warmth enveloped her body; his scent awakening her senses. "Thank you."

"Do you still want to proceed, Elena?" He asked politely.

She nodded; the bright smile still on her beautiful face. "I'd love to."

"Good." Damon hesitantly takes her hand in his; the hesitation showing on his face soon after. "I hope I'm not offending you with my boldness."

Elena shook her head, reassuring him by gently squeezing his hand that was holding hers. "I think I would need the help to walking around the forest without stumbling."

"I promise to keep you safe, Elena." The dark haired man promised somewhat solemnly as they began to walk again, headed wherever it was only he knew. She gulped once his words reached her ears. The past Damon just made the same promise to her that his present self made a long time ago.

She had an immense urge to ask where he was bringing her but she wisely chose to keep her mouth shut. Elena still had no idea as to how she ended up in 1864 with the human version of one Damon Salvatore but there was no way she was going to destroy the whole scenario by annoying the living daylights out of him. But then again, she wasn't sure if he would ever get annoyed with her. The Damon that was holding her hand right now seemed to be oozing of patience and politeness.

"Tell me something about yourself." Damon broke the temporary comfortable silence that reigned over them.

"Like what?" She arched an eyebrow, smiling charmingly at him for his benefit.

Then she got a reaction that she wasn't expecting.

Damon Salvatore blushed crimson at the sight of her smile.

As far as she knew – or what she knew of the present day Damon… he _never_ blushed. "Uh… Tell me about your family."

"I have a younger brother… but both of my parents have passed away." The smile on her face was soon replaced by a small frown.

"I didn't know, Ms. Elena… I shouldn't have asked the question. I'm sorry." Damon frowned as well. "I shouldn't have done that… my sincerest apologies."

"You don't have to worry about it." She shook her head. "I've… I've accepted their fate."

The thumb of his hand that was holding hers began massaging the back of her hand soothingly. "But it doesn't mean it's easy to accept. I admire you, Ms. Elena. You're a very strong girl."

It was her turn to blush once more. "Thank you, Damon."

"Though you are profusely trying to insist that I have nothing to apologize for…" He came to a stop, stepping out of the forest and into the sunlight. "I hope this makes up for my insensitivity."

Elena opened her mouth to ask him what he meant but she soon found a reason not to. Before her very own eyes was a meadow so beautiful and peaceful and just plain damn amazing. The green grass stood high and proud, dancing along with the strong cold wind. In the midst of it were different colored flowers sprouting here and there, decorating the whole place just by their existence. Elena never saw a place this beautiful; she felt like she was staring at something only landscape paintings could show her.

"This is where I go when I just want to be alone. I think it's the most peaceful place you'd find here." Damon had to raise his voice so that he was sure he heard her; the jet black haired man

"This is beautiful…" She couldn't help but gasp in awe as she stepped into the meadow.

He smiled somewhat smugly – one of the few times that he acted like modern day Damon – obviously satisfied that she was more than pleased with his surprise. "I come here almost every day since I usually cannot bare my father… I'm usually the only one who goes into these woods. So I was very surprised when I saw you earlier."

Elena bit her lower lip, knowing that he was a very private person regardless of what era it was. "It looks like I invaded your private sanctuary. Would you like me to leave?"

"No, no. Of course not." The jet black haired man jogged towards her, blocking her way before she could even take a step. "I want you here. That's why I brought you here to begin with, Elena."

She nodded slowly. "Then I'll stay."

His face broke out into a genuine smile and she just knew she had to memorize how he looked like when he actually smiled instead of smirking. "I'm uncertain as to if this particular fact would mean anything to you but… you're the first girl I ever brought here."

Elena knew right then and there that even in 1864, he was popular with women. "It's an honor."

"Would you like to walk around with me?" He asked politely. "We could go and pick flowers… only if that is what you wish."

Instead of verbally replying her agreement, she just took his hand. Damon seemed very surprise at the gesture and a part of her mind was reminding her about Stefan. But she quickly pushed those thoughts aside and shot a questioning eyebrow at him. "You're assuming I don't like picking flowers as much as other women do?"

"Sorry if I offended you by making an assumption." A small frown crossed his face. "But I hope you don't mind if I tell you that you're very different from other women… in a very good way, of course."

She had to grin at that, pausing in her tracks to point at a white rose in the distance. "I like flowers."

"Is that so?" Damon gently dropped her hand, heading over to the bush of white roses and picking one out carefully off its stem. Heading over to where she stood, he tucked the flower above her left ear. "Beautiful."

Elena whispered a thank you softly, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear since he was after all the human version of Damon who didn't have his special hearing. "Would you like to play tag with me?"

"Tag?" He repeated the word; his face contorting in way that told her that he was confused. "I've never heard of that. What is it?"

"It's really simple. One of us just has to run and the other one tries to catch the person. If the person gets caught, then it's his or her turn to be the one to chase the other person." The brunette explained, bending down to the touch a bush of morning glories.

"That's what you call that game?" Damon couldn't hide the awe in his tone. "How did you know?"

She blanched a little, mentally kicking herself for not being careful. "Uh… That's what my friends call it."

"Really? That's very smart of them." He smiled again. "I think you should start running."

Elena quickly took that as a challenge, running further into the meadow as a giggle escaped her lips. It felt like it had been such a long time that she felt this free and happy. Gone were all the thoughts of how she ended up in the 1800s, of Stefan, of Klaus and everything else. All she was aware of was how much she was happy and the fact that Damon was running behind her without his vampire speed. But before she knew it, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist which pulled her against a certain muscular chest.

"You run really fast." She squealed as they both came into a stop with her still in his arms and the both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I could say the same thing for you too." Damon's breath was practically tickling her neck, sending chills up her spine.

She loved being in his arms. It felt like she was supposed to be there to begin with… and that was when her heart seemed to take delight in reminding of her feelings that she tried so hard to hide in reality. She loved Stefan. But she loved Damon too. That was something that she was a hundred percent certain in. It had to take her being transported all the way back to 1864 for her to realize that it wasn't always going to be Stefan; that she loved Damon just as much.

Damon noticed that she was suddenly silent, choosing to turn her in his arms so that she was facing him. "Elena, are you okay? Have I done something wrong?"

She flashed him a smile that melted his heart. "No, Damon… It's nothing. You can never do any wrong."

Her words caught him by surprise. "Why do I feel like I've known you forever?"

"Do you believe in destiny, Damon?" Elena asked in reply.

"I believe we're all meant for somebody." He unconsciously tightened his arms around her waist. "Is that acceptable?"

The long haired brunette nodded somewhat happily. "Yes… very acceptable."

Damon smiled but his face turned serious soon after. "I hope you forgive for my boldness…"

"We should be past evasiveness by now." She reminded him with a ghost of a grin playing on her lips.

"I'm pretty certain we are past that…" The jet black haired human version of Damon conceded; one of his hands leaving her waist to caress her face. "Elena Gilbert, I like you. Even if I just met you, I honestly and sincerely like you."

Elena was sure she was never ever this happy her entire life… not even with Stefan. "Damon Salvatore, I–"

o-o-o-o-o

Elena shot up on her bed, shocked to find herself seated on her very comfortable mattress. She stared wide-eyed around her, realizing that she was looking at the familiar walls of her bedroom. Taking in a deep breath, she recalled everything that she believed was real up until a moment ago. She was in a meadow with Damon, she was in 1864…

It was all a dream.

A dream and nothing more

And she woke up even before she could tell 1864 Damon that she liked him.

Her eyes fell on the open window at the side of her room and she wondered if she would ever find it in her to tell the real Damon the truth.

o-o-o-o-o

What do you guys think? I'm pretty new with VD fanfics so please give feedback!

Thank you in advance


	3. Family

1864

Pairing: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything related to the Vampire Diaries. As far as this chapter goes, I do not own any of the dialogue that is from the season 2 finale of the show.

Chapter Three: Family

o-o-o-o-o

Elena felt like she was in a dream… no, a very bad nightmare.

She had awoken up that morning in a very, very good mood thanks to her dream about the 1864 version of Damon. It was a pretty damn good start to a day if you asked her. The fact that Klaus was gone made everything so much better. It was like it had been such a long, long time since she felt so much relief and peace. Though Jenna's death still had a permanent spot in her mind, Elena was hopeful that life could go on and that she could expect everything to be okay. With the Gone with the Wind screening in their school, all she wanted to do was to spend time with the people she loved and not worry at all.

But she was so wrong.

Ever since Stefan told her about Tyler biting Damon, it seemed like she was on autopilot. She couldn't concentrate on anything except finding Damon. He couldn't die. No, he _couldn't_ die. She was hanging on to the hope of Stefan finding some sort of miracle cure for his brother with Klaus's help. It was very dangerous and possibly unlikely but Elena prayed he would. Because after seeing what Rose had been through because of the fatal werewolf bite, there really was a possibility that she would never ever see Damon again.

The fact that she was locked in the sheriff's office wasn't helping at all.

Elena's head turned almost in instant as she heard the door open and Sheriff Forbes entered the room. "Where's Damon? What have you done to him?"

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do." Sheriff Forbes gave her a look that very much resembled disgust before walking past her.

She turned to face her. "Okay, I understand why you hate them but you're wrong."

"They're murderers, Elena. End of story." Caroline's mother glared at her as she stood behind her desk.

Elena was about to plead when a knock on the door was heard and a male officer entered the office. "Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill."

"Wait. You gotta let me come with you." Elena managed to block the sheriff's path, shaking her head. "He's sick. He's… He's just not himself."

Sheriff Forbes ignored her, walking past her daughter's best friend before speaking to the officer. "Keep her here."

She immediately tried to run after the sheriff but her path was blocked by the officer, who immediately got out of the room and locked the door shut. Damn it. She couldn't let Sheriff Forbes take Damon. She couldn't let _anyone_ hurt Damon. Pacing back and forth in the office, Elena desperately racked her brain for a way to get out. Settling her hands on a chair, she turned her head and one of the windows caught her attention. Hurriedly pushing the wooden planks away from the glass, Elena took the chair and threw it to the window. Without any moment's hesitation, she jumped out of the window. Hopefully, she could reach Damon in time.

o-o-o-o-o

Elena ran through the crowd gathered in school to watch the Gone with the Wind screening. Ever since she managed to escape the sheriff's office, she had no luck in finding the elder Salvatore brother. Looking around frantically at the people seated on the grass, she ran faster in hopes of finding Damon sooner. But she still couldn't find him. Heading behind the huge screen, Elena came to a stop and looked around once more. He had to be somewhere. She had to find him before it was too late.

"Elena."

Her head whipped towards the direction of the voice, finding a very exhausted and sweaty Damon standing before her. "Damon." She quickly rushed to his side. "Thank God. C'mon, we need to get you out of here. We need to hide you."

Damon sluggishly lost his balance. Thankfully, Elena supported him. "Where are we going?"

"_Everywhere!" Suddenly, all he could see was Katherine running through the forest with a torch. He was running after her with a torch in hand._

"_Wait for me. I want to come with you." He called after her, running as fast as he could until he tripped._

Elena's eyes widened as he nearly tumbled over before her, catching him before he could completely fall. "Hey…"

_ A sort of a giggle escaped Katherine's lips as soon as Damon was steadily back on his feet. Both were heavily panting as he placed a hand on her stomach, carefully pushing her against a tree. With the torch still in his hand, he could still see Katherine clearly in the dark._

"Relax… We need to get you out of here." Elena crouched before Damon.

Before she knew it, he used his vampire speed on her and she ended up with her back pressed against the wall.

"_You're faster than I thought." Katherine commented as he kept her pinned against the tree._

"_Why must you always run from me?" Damon asked her, still catching his breath; cupping her face with his hand._

_She smiled at him. "Because I know you'll chase."_

_That was true. "Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood."_

"_I will not feed you, Damon." Taking one of the hair pins adorning her head, Katherine wounded herself until she felt blood rushing down her neck. "If you want it, take it. It's your choice to make."_

"I choose you, Katherine." Damon said as he continued to pant.

"Look at me. Hey. It's Elena." Elena gripped his arms, looking at him as he stared wide eyed back at her. "It's Elena."

_Damon heaved. "Promise me you'll not tell my brother."_

"_I promise." Katherine agreed all too easily. "It will be our little secret."_

"No, Damon. No." Elena struggled under his grasp as Damon leaned closer to her, tilting his head towards her neck.

"I have to…" He told her softly. "For you to be together forever."

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt Damon's fangs pierce through her skin. She winced in pain as he drank her blood. "Damon, stop… You're hurting me."

But he wouldn't budge. He just kept drinking her blood even as she tried to push him away. "Damon, you don't have to do this. Please. Stop. You're hurting me."

Damon left just as the words escaped her mouth. Elena's hand flew instantly to the place on her neck where he bit, letting an almost audible 'ow' roll off her tongue. Damon stared at her; his crystal blue eyes wide with fright and regret for what he just did to her. He couldn't believe it. He just bit Elena. As realization finally kicked in, her name escaped his lips before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Elena stayed where she was for a moment, a bit scared but mostly confused as to what was happening to him. It broke her heart how Damon looked so lost and scared.

"Damon…" She whispered, crouching once more before him.

He didn't say anything; the exhaustion and pain taking its toll on him. He leaned forward, letting his head rest on her chest. Elena wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him against her, while the hand on her neck stayed put to ease the pain. She looked around, checking if anyone saw what had just taken place and if any of her friends were around to help them. She needed to get Damon out of there.

Elena could tell it was almost too late.

o-o-o-o-o

Elena stood by Damon's bed with a washcloth in hand. Damon still sweat profusely even in his sleep and she didn't know what else to do but wipe it off his handsome face. Her whole being prayed for a miracle that Stefan somehow struck a bargain with Klaus to get the cure. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Stefan in the process but she didn't want Damon to die either. She was so torn. Elena snapped out of her thoughts when Damon stirred in his sleep, almost inaudibly whispering her name.

"It's okay, Damon." She leaned forward and placed an assuring hand on her arm. "I'm right here."

He opened his crystal blue eyes and all she could sense was the pain he was feeling. "Elena, get out of here. I can hurt you." He squeezed his eyes shut again; the pain in his body almost unbearable.

"No, you won't." Elena shook her head as stubbornly as ever. "I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you."

"G-Get out of here…"

Damon let out a cry of pain, coughing as his body tensed in response to the agony he was feeling. The pain was almost too unbearable as he gripped a part of his right chest. He wished it would go away already. He wanted everything to end. It was pure torture and he wasn't sure he can still take any more. "Hey…" Elena climbed onto the bed and settled beside him, pulling him into her arms. "Hey, hey…"

Damon continued panting heavily and loudly. "Shh… It's okay." Elena tried to calm him down, wiping his forehead with the washcloth. "It's okay… It's okay…"

"It's not okay… It's not okay…" He argued weakly, feeling Elena resting her chin on the crown of his head. "All these years I blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It is my own choice."

"Shh…" She tried to calm him down again, not wanting him to worsen his own condition.

"I made the wrong choice."

Elena lifted her head so that she could look down at his face. She couldn't believe he was saying all of these… It was like he was saying his last words. Damon lifted his eyes and their gaze met. "Tell Stefan I'm sorry… okay?"

Willing herself not to cry, she pursed her lips together. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and nodded. She found it so hard to speak after his emotional apology. Elena wanted Stefan to hear it. More importantly, she wanted Damon alive to be able to say it to his brother. Letting out a shaky breath, she finally spoke. "I will."

The two of them stayed silent, knowing there was nothing left to say for now. Elena still held him in her arms as she felt a slight relief when Damon's breathing became less erratic. A part of her mind wondered what happened to Stefan and if he was able to get the cure from Klaus. Each second that had gone by was a wasted one. Damon was slipping in and out of consciousness in her arms and it was breaking her heart. But she couldn't give up and lose hope. Not when Damon seemed to depend on her for dear life.

"This is even more painful than I thought." Damon said softly as he placed a hand on top of Elena's, which was resting on his chest.

"There's still hope." She fought to keep her voice strong and reassuring despite the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

The elder Salvatore paused thoughtfully. "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this." He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "I deserve to die."

"No…" Elena argued instantly, shaking her head. She lowered her body so that she was lying down next to him; her hand never leaving his. "You don't."

"I do, Elena. It's okay." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "'Cause if I had chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you."

Her head turned and her eyes locked with his in an intense gaze. Everything he was saying was coming straight from the heart and she didn't know what to feel considering the situation. Another small smile appeared on his handsome face, willing himself to have the strength to tell her something he should've had said a long time before… not when he was about to die. But, hey… It was better late than ever.

"I'm so sorry…" He watched her expression before he continued. "I've done so many things to hurt you."

"It's okay." Elena shook her head once, smiling to reassure him somewhat. "I forgive you."

"I know you love Stefan… it will always be Stefan." His voice was getting softer now and his words hurt Elena more than she ever thought they would. She didn't say anything, merely completely lying down by his side and resting her head on his shoulder. "But I love you…"

The tears that were threatening to fall earlier finally flowed freely from her eyes as he continued. "You should know that."

Elena's hand played with his as she nodded her head. "I do."

His lips twitched upwards. "You should've met me in 1864. You would've liked me."

"I did… As a matter of fact, I did."

A questioning look crossed Damon's face as he slowly peered down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I-I dreamt about you this morning… I was back in 1864 and we met in the meadow you frequented in. You told me you like me." She couldn't help but smile as she recalled her dream.

"Did you say you liked my 1864 self back?" He asked.

"I woke up before I got the chance to… but that doesn't matter…" Elena leaned up so she could look at him in the eye. "I like you now… just the way you are."

Damon didn't say anything verbal in reply but she could tell he was happy with her answer. It was then that she confirmed that he had nothing to do with what she dreamt about earlier that day. Elena felt her heart beat faster as she noticed him slipping in and out of consciousness, struggling to keep his eyes open. Her own eyes fell on his lips and somehow an internal battle began inside her. But she knew what she had to do… what she _wanted_ to do. Elena knew she owed Damon so much… she owed him the truth. Slowly but surely, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips on his.

It was short and sweet but it was all Damon could hope for. "Thank you…" He whispered, keeping his eyes shut.

Elena smiled; tears still spilling down her face. "You're welcome." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he suddenly looked very at peace. Her heart raced… desperately praying that he was going to be okay.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking."

Elena turned her to head to find Katherine standing by the doorway, leaning against the wall. She got up from the bed and her eyes immediately narrowed at the female vampire. "I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." Katherine flashed them the bottle in her hand – undoubtedly the cure – before heading towards Damon. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." Elena replied curtly.

"You've gotten free…" Damon addressed Katherine; his voice force.

"Yup. Finally." She replied, opening the bottle and helping him drink some of its contents.

He gratefully drank the red liquid, which he easily detected was blood. "And you still came here…"

Katherine placed her hand at the side of his face, patting it comfortingly. "I owed you one."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked as soon as the older Petrova got off the bed.

"Are you sure you care?" She asked her incredulously, turning her attention from Damon to her doppelganger.

Elena took a step forward. "Where is he?"

"He's paying for this?" Katherine held the bottle up. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over?" She frowned.

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "He just… sacrificed everything to save his brother; including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye, Elena." She walked off, only to turn around after a couple of steps. "Oh, it's okay to love them both. I did."

Katherine threw the bottle at Elena, which she caught in her hands before it could hit the floor. "By the way? You're such a horrible liar, Elena." The female vampire smirked. "Did you realize you told the 1864 Damon at first that your parents had business to attend to… then all of a sudden you told him they were dead?"

"What is she talking about?" Damon struggled to sit himself up on his bed.

"Wait for me here." Elena's eyes widened as she ran out of the bedroom, running after Katherine in the hallway. "Katherine!"

The woman, who was an exact replica of her, paused in her tracks, turning to face her. "Yes, Elena?"

"How did you know about my dream?" She asked, slightly raising her tone.

"It's simple really… I manipulated your dream." Katherine replied with a low chuckle. "You left your window open that night, remember?"

It took her quite a while to process everything. "But why?"

"So you could realize your feelings for Damon." She replied frankly. "I'm sure you've realized that you love Damon too."

Elena took a deep breath. "Why did you do that? Is it because you still want Stefan?"

"Partly." Katherine answered truthfully; her features softening for the first time before Elena. "It's not a sin to want your family to be happy. Damon does make you happy, right?"

"It's not a sin to want your family to be happy…" She repeated, mostly to herself. When realization finally kicked in, her head shot up and her eyes locked with the older Petrova.

Katherine shot her a pointed look. "By the way… the term fashion designer didn't exist back then. When you said that in your dream, I nearly wanted to step in there and tease you about it."

Then, she was gone.

o-o-o-o-o

For those wondering about Elena's two contrasting statements about her parents in the last chapter, here's your answer :)

Please leave a review

Thank you to all those who gave reviews for the last chapter!


	4. So What Now?

1864

Pairing: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter took forever… but here it is nonetheless. Thank you to all those who read and left reviews for the first three chapters :D

Chapter Four: So What Now?

o-o-o-o-o

"Elena…"

The sound of Damon's voice was enough to snap Elena out of her thoughts as she stared at where Katherine stood before she left. Katherine manipulated her dreams because she wanted her doppelganger to be happy? She thought of Elena as family? Shaking the very unbelievable thoughts off her mind, Elena ran back inside Damon's room only to find out that the said owner was trying to get out of his bed with extreme difficulty.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She nearly yelled at him as she rushed to his side, supporting a part of his weight so that she could help him sit on the bed.

"What… What did Katherine do to you?" The weakened vampire struggled to speak as Elena helped him lean against the headboard of his bed. "What did she say? What was that all about?"

Elena rolled her eyes despite the situation. Trust Damon to think of her well-being even if he was just on the verge of dying moments ago. "She… I have her to thank for that dream."

"What?"

She took in a deep breath, suddenly looking at anywhere except his face. Damon had moved his legs aside to provide space for her to sit down on. "She manipulated my dream… so that I'd dream of you in 1864."

His crystal blue eyes went wide at the revelation. A part of him thought that he was hearing things. "How? Why?"

"Apparently… She wanted me to be happy." Elena looked hesitantly at him. "She said I'm her family and she wants me to be happy."

If things weren't already shocking enough, they had just gotten even more shocking and even weird. Katherine Pierce wanting Elena Gilbert to be happy? After everything that vampire did to torment her doppelganger, it was rather very, very unlikely for her to do something like that. Damon had known her so much longer than Elena and so the shock and disbelief was twice, thrice or even a thousand times greater than hers.

"Huh." Damon finally spoke after a long moment's silence. "Didn't know she still had it in her."

"What did she mean by that, Damon?" Elena couldn't help but ask; confusion clearly evident in her tone. "Why would she want me to be happy? She tried to kill me or have me killed many more times than I care to count."

He sank deeper into his pillows, feeling himself getting better slowly but surely. "Katherine Pierce loved her family so much. It was one thing that even Stefan and I couldn't deny despite the fact that she became a heartless, cold bitch. The murder of her family… She loved them more than anything and anyone else in the world that it tore her apart when they were slaughtered. She lost every family she had, including her daughter. Technically, you are her family left..." He trailed off, knowing that she understood what he was trying to say.

The brunette let out a sigh; something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. "I didn't know she still has a trace of humanity in her."

"We all have our own weaknesses, Elena."

The way that Damon was gazing at her made her blush profusely.

As much as he would want – and could – to stare at her forever, there were more pressing issues that needed to be discussed. "Did Katherine mean what I think she meant?"

Elena swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, nodding slowly as if something was paining her. "Stefan handed himself over to Klaus in exchange for the cure."

"When did he leave?" Damon asked, clenching his teeth.

"He left this morning… after he told me about what happened." She replied; her voice nearly in a whisper.

"Damn it!" The vampire cursed harshly under his breath, slamming one of his arms on the bed; his hands clenched into fists.

Elena was instantly climbing on the bed, moving closer to him so that she could cradle his face in her hands and calm him down. Although Klaus's blood was undoubtedly improving his condition, Elena didn't want him to get too stressed out over anything and everything. Damon was still weak. As much as he tried to project an invincible vampire image, he wasn't immune from anything that would say otherwise. She could care less if she was practically straddling him already. She needed him to calm down.

"Damon, relax. Damon. Please." She did her best to speak as calmly and soothingly as she could, noticing how he was doing his best to control whatever emotion he was feeling. Now that his younger brother was in the hands of the devil, she knew dealing with that fact was hard for him. "You're still weak. You need to rest. Damon, please. Calm down."

"I'll find him, Elena. I promise you." He spoke with so much sincerity and conviction as if he was promising with everything he was, everything he had. "I'm gonna save him. I'll bring Stefan back. I promise."

Elena caressed his face, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "I know you will, Damon. I know you'll save him. But you need to get your strength back first, okay? So you need to rest and recover."

She could feel Damon's body relax beneath hers and the expression on his face softened a touch. Though he no longer looked like he was so ready to kill Klaus, Elena could still feel his sorrow for the sacrifice his brother had made to save his life. Lowering herself slightly, Elena lied down on the bed beside Damon, wrapping her arms around him in the most comforting way she could. She rested her head on his shoulder, peering up at his handsome face and waiting for nothing in particular.

"Will you stay?"

His question was one of the softest whispers she had listened to but she still managed to hear every word and the sole meaning beside them. "Of course."

"You should rest." Damon told her with a hint of authority in his tone. "I know you're exhausted after looking for and after me."

As if on cue, a long yawn escaped her lips even before she could stop it. "Promise me you'll sleep too."

He nodded, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her despite the intimate moment they had before Katherine arrived with the cure. "I can go sleep downstairs. You can stay here."

"No…" Elena shook her head in protest, clutching him tighter. "I want you to sleep here. Beside me. I don't want you to go wandering off while I'm asleep."

Damon looked genuinely surprised that she was asking him to share the bed with her. Considering that she had just practically kissed her boyfriend's older brother, she seemed pretty calm about it… or it was just the exhaustion kicking in. Whatever the case was, he was pretty certain reality will sink tomorrow so he was more than willing to savour the special time he had with Elena. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he finally allowed himself to wrap his arms around Elena, waiting for her to make any sort of move in protest. When she didn't, he dropped a kiss on the crown on her head and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Gilbert."

"Goodnight, Salvatore."

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do."

o-o-o-o-o

The warm sunshine slowly crept through the window, crawling through the room and reaching the bed in no time.

Elena turned away from the sunlight, muttering incoherently before his eyes slowly opened.

It was a new day.

A surprise and curious expression crossed her beautiful face as she realized that the other side of the bed – Damon's side – was empty. So much for not wandering off while she was still asleep. Elena stifled a yawn before it could escape her lips, rubbing her eyes gently before she sat up. Swinging her legs off the bed, Elena got off the bed. She knew that he heard her wake up. So where was he? The feeling of paranoia started to brew in her as she wondered if he was already well or if he struggled to get out of the bed.

"Damon." She called out as soon as she reached the door. A frown crossed her face when she got no reply.

It was then that all memories of the night prior flooded back into her mind.

Damon nearly dying

His heartfelt confession and apologies

The kiss

Was he avoiding her now because of the kiss that they both knew was long overdue? Did he decide to be the better brother by avoiding the girlfriend of his younger brother? Where was he to begin with? Suddenly feeling more awake at the rush of memories and feelings, she made her way down the stairs, surprised when she found the den empty. A quick trip to the kitchen told her that Damon wasn't there. Heading downstairs to the dungeon, she was expecting to see Damon drinking a bag of blood… only to find him surrounded by so many books and weapons in one of the cells. He seemed back to normal… well, sort of, if she disregarded the fact that he was actually in the midst of a seemingly long research instead of drinking his heart out.

"Damon?"

"You're awake." He pried his eyes off the book he was reading, greeting her with his usual smirk. "Are you hungry?"

Elena shook her head despite the fact that she really was starving. "What are those?"

"Books and weapons."

The brunette rolled her eyes, recognizing the way he was trying to avoid the topic. "Damon."

"I promised you I'll find him."

"How?"

Damon gestured absently at the books around him. "I need to know more about the Originals… Klaus. I know he's this hybrid of sorts but I need to know what he needs Stefan for. I need whatever clue that could lead to their possible whereabouts."

She entered the cells, stepping over piles of books to reach his side, where she sat down. "There are a lot of possibilities."

"I'll go after every lead I get if I have to." The vampire dropped the book he was holding; his undivided attention now on her. "I'll find a way."

"_You'll _find a way?" Elena repeated. "_We'll _find a way."

"Over my undead body."

Her eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly disappeared from her side. Blinking the daze away, Elena hurriedly got up on her feet and rushed out of the dungeon. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that he would probably be drinking and when she finally found him, he was already in the midst of pouring himself his second glass of alcohol. She placed her hands on her hips; the most defiant and unimpressed looks appearing on her face.

"Are we really having this argument again, Damon?"

"You started it." His own unimpressed expression nearly matched hers except for the fact that it was boarding on angry. "You have got to stop sacrificing yourself as if you're some animal to be offered to a voodoo or something."

She arched an incredulous eyebrow. "I could say the same for you."

Damon drowned the contents of his glass in one long gulp and in a blink of an eye, he was standing right before her. "I'm a vampire. You're not. I can take on Klaus. I can save Stefan."

"Klaus can kill you." Elena retorted.

"I have a better chance of killing him than you have." Frustration clouded his icy blue orbs. "You aren't coming with me. You're going to stay here and go to school and take care of Jeremy and do whatever it is that normal almost-eighteen year olds do."

Elena pursed her lips, feeling more and more irritated and helpless as the seconds went by. The expression on Damon's face soon softened when he caught sight of the tears brimming in her eyes. He took a step closer to her and lifted one of his hands to touch her face. He hated seeing her cry. He hated it more than anything else.

"Elena…"

"I-I lost both sets of parents. I lost Aunt Jenna. Now Stefan's in the hands of Klaus." One of her hands came to rest atop his. "I don't want to lose you too. Please, Damon. I can't lose you."

He cradled her face with both of his hands this time. "You won't lose me, Elena. I promise you… with everything I am."

"Please let me come with you." She begged softly but ardently. "Please, Damon."

His hands dropped back to his sides as a long and defeated sigh escaped his lips. How could he say no now? "Fine."

Elena managed to smile despite her tears. "Thank you."

A war of conflicting emotions crossed the older Salvatore's handsome face. "But there's something I need to know."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

She opened her mouth to say something – anything – only to close it again soon after. Elena wanted to desperately tell him the truth; all of it, without leaving anything behind. But she couldn't find the right words to say. Damon stood before her, not knowing what was going on in her mind… or how he should think, feel and react to her deafening silence.

"Is it because I was dying?" He tried to coax some kind of answer out of her. "Was it out of pity, Elena?"

Elena shook her head furiously. "No."

"Then why?" Damon asked; his voice taking on a more anxious tone.

The brunette took in a sharp breath, reaching for his hand to hold in her own. "All this time, I've done whatever it took not to hurt Stefan. I used to think it was the right thing to do… but every time I did so, I only hurt you more." She expelled the breath she was holding. "I love Stefan."

He did her best to turn off whatever emotion he was starting to feel, looking at Elena with a straight face. "I know, Elena."

She tugged on his hand, slightly annoyed that he was jumping to conclusions. "But it's not always going to be Stefan anymore."

Now it was Damon's turn to suck in a deep breath that he didn't even need. Whatever barrier he had efficiently built all crumbled into pieces at that moment and the only thing Elena could think about was how it seemed like he was seeing Damon for the first time. She could clearly see and feel the surprise – but it wasn't the only thing. It was one of the rare times Damon showed his vulnerability… his fear, his hopes.

"I don't know if I love you." Elena spoke slowly and carefully, hoping that he'd willing listen to everything she had to say first before reacting. When he stood there as still as the most perfect sculpture in the whole world, she smiled gratefully. "After everything that happened… I wanted to be honest with myself, with you. I've started to depend so much on you; so much so that I find it hard to picture life that doesn't have you in it. I can't even deny that we have this attraction anymore. It's like a part of me would always and forever be connected to you. I know things are far from normal between us and I'll be damned if I turn into another Katherine." She glared at him pointedly when he looked like he was going to blow up at her statement. "But everything I said last night still stands… I like you now. Just the way you are."

Damon gazed at her in wonder and it was one of those very rare times in his life when he couldn't say anything at all. She had spoken with so much sincerity that it made his heart swell in an achingly good way. Though she clearly wasn't ready to admit that she somehow loved him already, he was more than willing to take whatever it was that she could give. It was a far cry from all the hatred and anger she had felt for him before… and for the first time in a very long time, Damon felt accepted.

"Can I… Can I kiss you this time around?"

He looked so shy and suddenly unsure of himself as the words rolled off his tongue before he could even think about it. Damon stood frozen before Elena, mentally cursing and kicking himself for letting his guard down like that. But even if he found what he did to be very idiotic, Elena could only gaze at him in astonishment and mild amusement. It was like the 1864 version of Damon was the one standing in front of her instead of the big bad vampire he was trying to be.

Wordlessly, Elena leaned closer; Damon meeting her halfway and closing the small gap in between them.

Whether it was 1864 or 2011, it didn't matter.

In the most fictitious of dreams, Elena realized that she and Damon could no longer be two separate beings.

And in the most bizarre of realities, they both discovered that they were two parts of one whole

Elena and Damon

Damon and Elena

Never to be parted no matter what


End file.
